parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Twin Bunnies
The Twin Bunnies are a pair of rabbits. Relatives: *Andrew Catsmith *Stephen Squirrelsky (Nice friend) *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey (Good friend) *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles *The Cheela-Hartendela Family *Bunce Ferretito *Tingo Dingo *Lynda Woodella *Boston Loves *The Honey-Gin Family Lillian's Relatives: *Elliot Hops-a-lot (Lillian's love interest) Twin Bunnies (Weapons) Lillian Bunny (with a shotgun).png|Lillian (with shotgun) Stephenie Bunny (with a shotgun).png|Stephenie (with shotgun) Twin Bunnies (Lightsabers) Lillian Bunny Lillian Bunny (with a three bladed lightsaber..png|Lillian (with three bladed saber staff) Lillian Bunny (with a three bladed lightsaber (three blades green and three blades yellow)).png|Lillian (with three bladed saber staff) (three green blades and three yellow blades) Stephenie Bunny Stephenie Bunny (with a three bladed saber staff).png|Stephenie (with three bladed saber staff) Stephenie Bunny (with a three bladed lightsaber with six white blades).png|Lillian (with three bladed saber staff) (with six white blades) Gallery Snapshot 4 (6-12-2018 4-04 PM).png|The Pyramid of Pachyderms About them: *They are two little rabbits, and since Lillian wears a pink bowtie on her head, Stephenie wears a blue ear-ring on one of her ears, a flower on her head, and a rainbow bead around her neck. Lillian and Stephenie carry each a shotgun and some lightsabers, and since Lillian carries a double bladed three bladed saber with three yellow blades and three green blades, Stephenie carries a double bladed three bladed saber with six white blades. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *They are two of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends and Sandy's best buddies. Disguises Lillian (Queen Bee).png|Queen Bee (The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey) Stephenie Bunny (Queen Bee's Helper).png|Stephenie (Queen Bee's Minion) (The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey) Lillian Bunny (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Stephenie Bunny (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Lillian (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Stephenie (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Lillian Bunny (Duchess).png|Duchess (Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Costume Party) Stephenie Bunny (Princess Atta).png|Princess Atta (Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Costume Party) Lillian Bunny (Miss Kitty's Sister).png|Miss Kitty's First Sister (Home on the Range) Stephenie Bunny (Miss Kitty's Sister).png|Miss Kitty's Second Sister (Home on the Range) Lillian Bunny (Alice).png|Alice (The Little Jungle Boy) Stephenie Bunny (Anastasia Tremaine).png|Anastasia Tremaine (The Little Jungle Boy) Trivia *They carry each three bladed saber staffs, and since Lillian carries one three bladed saber staff with three green blades and three yellow blades, Stephenie carries one three white bladed saber staff with six white blades. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Lillian has a crush on Elliot. Inspired by: *Angel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mee Mee and Lee Lee *Annie and Hallie Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes